Diferencia horaria
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Sakuno se moría de ganas por llamarlo, pero olvidó un punto realmente importante; la diferencia horaria entre América y Japón.


Sigo con los oneshots, lalala ~  
Ya veré si me animo a hacer algo larguito (más de dos capítulos al menos). Nos leemos abajo :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Como siempre, únicamente me pertenece la idea del fic, los personajes son de su respectivo autor que es Konomi Takeshi._

 _No sabría advertir si hay Ooc o no, porque no soy quién para decir que Ryoma esté en IC, aunque siempre procuro que quede lo más acorde a como es él._

* * *

 **Diferencia horaria**

* * *

Sakuno giró por enésima vez la cabeza hacia la posición de su teléfono. Luego volvió a mirar su libreta de apuntes, intentando concentrarse. Llevaba horas intentando hacer los deberes de inglés, y es que, aunque le costara la asignatura, aquella vez estaba totalmente desconcentrada. Su mente cavilaba en la posibilidad de poder comunicarse con Echizen, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba en América. No paraba de preguntarse qué podía decir cuando oyera su voz preguntando quién era, qué conversación darle para no aburrirle y hacer que aquella llamada fuera una pérdida de tiempo para él —lo cual acabaría siéndolo seguramente—.

Golpeteó la punta del portaminas contra la libreta, sin importar que dejara leves marcas de puntitos en la hoja, luego dejó caer el objeto soltando un suspiro. Volvió a girarse hacia el teléfono. Acto seguido se levantó (ya era un progreso). Aspiró aire y se acercó con pesadez y lo tomó finalmente, mirando cada número en los botones. Buscó el número grabado y mantuvo el dedo índice cerca del botón de llamada, notando que le temblaba la mano. Cuando al final iba a desistir, suspiró con tanta fuerza que la mano que aún no apartó se movió contra el botón, presionándolo. Sonó a continuación el sonido de llamada.

—¡A-ah, ah! —exclamó, casi cayéndosele el móvil de las manos.

Calló de inmediato al escuchar « _diga»_. Tragó saliva. Su voz sonó apagada. Luego, tal vez recordando que no se encontraba en Japón, volvió a preguntar quién era en inglés. Sakuno, sin poder remediarlo, se ruborizó al escuchar su acento.

—R-Ryoma-kun —pronunció en un débil susurro.

— _What?_

Sakuno respiró profundamente, reuniendo de nuevo valor.

—¿Ryoma-kun? Soy…

— _Ryuuzaki_ —suspiró, luego le escuchó bostezar—. _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

—Ah… —Al mirar el reloj de su muñeca, respondió—: Las cinco de la tarde, ¿por qué?

Se escuchó un pesado suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—A-ah…esto…

— _¿…Qué quieres?_ —interrumpió con cierta aspereza.

Sakuno había intuido que lo había despertado, y que por ende estaba, seguramente, enfadado. Volvió a echar el ojo al reloj de mesa que tenía con forma de pollito. Empalideció al comprender lo que pasaba. No recordaba la diferencia horaria. Con los nervios incrementados y muriéndose de vergüenza, comenzó, de manera inquieta, a pasar las hojas de su libro de inglés, y con la otra mano pulsaba con el pulgar el botoncito del portaminas.

— _¿Ryuuzaki…?_

—L-lo siento —dijo con la voz casi quebrada—. ¿Te he despertado, verdad? N-no me… no me acorda-

— _Ya está hecho, no importa_ —cortó él, bostezando de nuevo—. _¿Qué querías?_

Sakuno tragó con pesadez, frotando sus manos las cuales notó sudorosas y frías. ¿Cuál era la real razón de su llamada? Si le llegara a decir simplemente que extrañaba _hablar_ con él, seguramente se cabrearía más. Aunque… ¿qué malo había en ello?

— _¿Ryuuzaki?_ —nombró inseguro, pareciendo que Sakuno no siguiera en el teléfono.

—Extrañaba… e-escuchar tu voz… Ryoma-kun —soltó en un susurro, abochornada al haberse atrevido a decirlo—. Lo siento, será… estúpido, pero…

No terminó, Ryoma hizo un leve sonido con la boca que podría asegurar no era brusco.

— _Lo es_ —confirmó. Sakuno entristeció las cejas—. _I'll come back soon, Ryuuzaki._

No era ninguna experta en inglés, pero tampoco era una desconocedora del idioma. Le entendió y abrió sus ojos un poco más, dándole un vuelco el corazón.

 _Regresará pronto..._

 _¡Regresará pronto!_

—¿Cuánto de pronto? —Se atrevió a preguntar, mordiéndose el labio.

Ryoma no pensó que lo entendiera. Se quedó un momento pensativo, emitió un bostezo.

— _Muy pronto._

 _¡Regresará muy pronto!_

Sakuno no paraba de gritar interiormente. Su sonrisa se había extendido por todo su rostro, reluciente.

—¿Cuánto es muy...?

— _Ryuuzaki._

—Pe-perdón.

Quedaron un rato, pequeño, en silencio. Sakuno se sentía apenada por tanto preguntar, ¿qué pensaría de ella? Cuando apenas pudo conseguir su confianza, y supo que era considerada una amiga por el príncipe, ahora va ella y lo atosiga a preguntas.

— _¿Qué haces?_

—¿Eh? —Eso la cogió por sorpresa—. ¿C-cómo…?

— _La pregunta está clara._

¡Ay! ¡Eso no se lo esperaba! ¿Ryoma preguntando en qué gastaba su tiempo en esos momentos?

—Ah, eh… hmm… —titubeó.

— _Hay que enseñarte más vocabulario._

—¡Ryoma-kun! —La reprimenda salió sola.

— _Ya, ya._

—…Deberes de inglés —respondió finalmente.

Le dio mucha vergüenza, no sabía por qué, contarle eso. Él es bilingüe, porque vivió casi toda su niñez en América, nació allí, tuvo esa suerte y facilidad. Ella también podría, pero era algo más lenta.

Ryoma hizo un sonido con la boca, seguramente imaginándose la dificultad de ella haciéndolos.

— _Huuum… You must do your best, Ryuuzaki_ —dijo, pero tuvo que repetírselo de nuevo porque no lo entendió.

—¡Ah, claro!

— _Really?_

—¡Sí! —Eso fue fácil. ¿Por qué se ponía a hablar inglés si sabe que a ella le cuesta horrores entenderle?

— _Good. It is necessary if you will come to America._

Sakuno se quedó callada, pensativa, intentando averiguar qué había dicho. Repasó las posibles palabras entendibles « _necessary_ », « _come_ » y « _America_ ». Un momento, ¿le había dicho que fuera a América? Pero eso de « _necesario_ » no lo acababa de encajar bien, tal vez lo haya escuchado mal…

—Ryoma-kun, ¿qué has querido decir con…?

— _Good night, Ryuuzaki_ —dijo con un bostezo—. _Recuerda la diferencia horaria…_

—Ah, espe- —Y le colgó.

¿Cómo podía colgar en medio de una pregunta? Podría llamarlo de nuevo pero no quería ganarse el odio definitivo del príncipe. Aunque por alguna razón, él nunca soltaría prenda sobre lo dicho, estaba segura.

Cuando podría estar más relajada ante la situación de nervios pasada, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al escuchar su teléfono sonar. Un mensaje de texto. Sakuno lo abrió y leyó. Y lo volvió a leer. Era de Ryoma.

« _Mada mada dane_

 _See you soon in America. »_

Sakuno sonrió sin poder remediarlo. Radiante, emocionada. ¡Sí la invitaba a ir! Es decir, no le desagradaba su presencia pues le pedía ir a verle. Era una sorpresa, una muy grata, y eso la dejó totalmente relajada, aunque sus nervios aún estaban presentes. Y más al saber que, seguramente, en las próximas vacaciones iría a verle sin dudarlo. Ella, junto a Tomoka, habían encontrado un trabajo en un café maid donde podría ahorrar para el viaje.

Cuando Sakuno iba a cerrar el mensaje, se dio cuenta que podía bajar más. Había algo más escrito.

« _…Deja de mirar como tonta el mensaje y estudia.»_

La cara de Sakuno era un poema, y también un tomate maduro. Pero debe ser realmente un libro abierto si llega a ser leída hasta por el más despistado del planeta.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Es algo super ultra simple, pero algo es algo :) Me está costando horrores darle finales a los oneshots... y títulos, claro, pero el problema es poder terminarlos XD  
No me peguéis por el inglés, ok? x'D no soy una experta... así que correcciones serán bienvenidas :D

Lo que no sé es si hacer la parte en la que ella visita a Ryoma en América, sería interesante ~ De momento, lo dejo como oneshot.  
¡Nos leemos!


End file.
